


Detention

by Random_Anime_Freak



Series: Love Of Two Worlds [1]
Category: Bleach, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bodily Fluids, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, hollow hole play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Anime_Freak/pseuds/Random_Anime_Freak
Summary: Szayelporro starts his long process of proving that he basically rules the school in his own way, fucking his boyfriends in various locations around the school. He starts with the number 1 hero and the very classroom he teaches in.
Relationships: Toshinori Yagi/Szayelaporro
Series: Love Of Two Worlds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029489
Kudos: 3





	Detention

The blonde man sighed as he leaned back in his chair. It was just shortly after his last class had ended and he was glad to be done for the day. His classes had been rowdier than normal for some strange reason so it had taken a lot more out of him to keep them focused. There were only grading papers left for him to do though they could wait until he had recovered from the day a bit. He was happy to rest in his chair for a bit until his door swung open to reveal a lean pink-haired man.

“Why hello, there dear~ I came out of my lab to see how you were doing~” The man purred as he moved closer to him.

Yagi perked up as he shook his head. “I’m doing better just seeing you. Thank you~”

He spit a little bit of blood up when the man decided to sit in his lap without any warning. It was something he should have been used to already but, he still wasn’t for whatever reason. There was something deeply comforting about the familiar weight in his lap though it was still slightly uncomfortable due to his lack of weight protecting him. His hands were quick to settle on the other’s hips in a secure grasp. The man in his lap rocked a bit though it wasn’t enough to do much other settled himself further against where his cock was settled in his pants. Toshinori turned a dark shade of red as he took notice of the subtle movements the man was still doing.

He wasn’t against the idea of doing anything with the man though he did wish they would go somewhere more private but that probably wouldn’t happen given the other was over the top in everything he did. There was a high chance of them getting caught given that the classroom door was still wide open. The other man didn’t seem to care for the fact that he wasn’t paying that much attention to him and ground down on him.

“C...careful. I’d really like to avoid getting into any kind of compromising situations,” Toshinori mumbled as he shifted in his seat a bit.

Szayelapporo shook his head with a smirk, “you are quite comfy and it’s not like anyone is going to be coming around here. Classes are over so the kids are hanging out in their dorms.”

The blonde’s face steadily turned a dark red and the color steadily spread down his neck. He wasn’t quite sure how there was enough blood for it to do anything in his cock. There was a definite worry about just how much his frail body could handle though that was quickly pushed out of his mind as he rutted up into the other’s slow grinding. It wasn’t hard to tell that the man was trying to get him all riled up so he would forget about where they were though more than likely going to do what he wanted.

Yagi continued to debate with himself as the man continued to move against him as well as fiddle with his pants. He didn’t take very long to get both of their pants out of the way and rut directly against flesh. A hard shudder went down both of their spines at the feeling. The blonde teacher bucked up against the lean man above him, the head of his cock catching on the lip of the man’s hollow hole. It caused an interesting reaction from the other man in the form of an over the top moan and a rough thrust to try to almost trap his cock there. Toshinori didn’t know how well that would really go for the both of them given that it didn’t seem like a hole that should be used in such a manner.

There still wasn't a chance for him to speak his mind with how much the other man started grinding against him. It was quick and rough much like the man was moreso focused on himself for the time being which he didn’t mind in the least since it allowed him to just take in the sight of the other in a form of pleasure. He couldn’t exactly say that the sight wasn’t swaying him into doing more with him even though it went against a lot that he stood for.

He didn’t exactly know how to explain how it felt to him given that it wasn’t a hole that would necessarily be used in such a manner. The feeling wasn’t really any different from what any other orifice on someone felt like. There wasn’t much of a reason for him to be so flustered over the sight of his cock borderline fucking the hole though he was. It was extremely surreal for him all the same.

“Hmmm...just like that...” Szayelapporo moaned loudly as he arched his back sharply to show off more of what he was doing.

“This is a bit...strange...though not unappealing...” Yagi stuttered out, one of his hands reached to his pants to pull out a small bottle of lubricant that he kept on him at all times since meeting the other man. It wasn’t as difficult for him to open the bottle and slick up his fingers of the same hand as he thought it would be. Though it takes him a moment to steady his hand enough for him to be able to find the other man’s entrance. He couldn’t help the groan as he managed to work one finger in despite how often they technically did such things.

The blonde teacher made sure to aim for the man’s prostate along with rutting up into him. He was more concerned with making sure his boyfriend felt as good as possible which required him to go a bit slow to make sure there had been enough prep done on him. The sounds that slipped from the pink-haired man’s lips were a kind of ambrosia that he couldn’t get anywhere else, various moans and groans that let him know that he was doing his job well. Toshinori was glad when he was able to get a second finger in. It still wasn’t enough though it did let him know that the man was starting to relax enough to take more.

Soon enough, the other man was grinding back against his hand and letting him know that he wanted more. A third finger slipped in somewhat easily. It caused a particularly loud groan left him at the sight of the other throwing his head back. He scissored out his fingers to thoroughly stretch out the muscle and to see just how wide the man could stretch at that point. They didn’t take much longer to get to a fourth finger and bordering on working on getting all five in though that would have to be attempted at some other time.

“Come on...I can handle it now...” Szayelapporo whined sharply, raising his body off of his fingers. “You’ve done more than enough work to get me ready for your big cock~”

Yagi nodded, “if you think so...then we can move on.” He easily grabbed the small bottle of lube again and slicked up his cock. It was a little bit difficult to line himself up with the other’s entrance with all of the small circles that his hips were doing. Toshinori took a deep breath before just pulling the man down onto him until he was about halfway down. The silent scream he got in return was more than enough to have his hips jerking to get himself further inside. One of his hands ran over the man’s hip bones and pelvis to his equally hard member in order to stroke it harshly.

While he could see his own face, he still had a pretty good idea of what color it must have been based on what the other’s looked like. The shade was something that he doubted any ‘human’ could get close to without some kind of medical intervention. It just helped to highlight the various feminine features the man had that would make him desirable to anyone he came across just by looks alone. His eyes traveled down from the man’s vibrantly red cheeks down his long column of his neck which was also starting to get tinged in the very same color. He was unsure if the man’s chest was also the same color as his face though that wasn’t something he could find out at the moment seeing as the fewer clothes that were taken off, the better.

A loud moan left the both of them as the pink-haired man decided he’d had enough waiting around by slamming his hips down to meet the thin blonde’s with a somewhat loud slap. He didn’t really pause after that as he set up a rough and fast pace, the sound of their skin against each other getting louder. It was a wonder that no one was apparently hearing them though he was thankful for it. There wasn’t any kind of indication that he was being too rough although he probably wouldn’t have been given one anyway. The constricting heat around his cock was still as it had been the couple of other times they had gotten that far.

His hips continued to slam into the other man’s hard enough to more than likely leave bruises which is something he wasn’t going to complain about though it might lead to an uncomfortable week for the man. The pink-haired man seemed to feel just as he did given all of the loud moanings that were being made by him. One of his hands moved from the man’s hip to his cock to stroke him in time with his rough thrusts. He dug his thumb into the man’s hollow hole as well since it was quite the feel-good spot for him. Toshinori shuddered a bit as the man tightened up around him at his motions. It was almost painful for how tight he was and it was heavenly.

There was a steadily building feeling deep in his loins that made him slightly sad since it meant that their fun was going to be coming to an end but he did try to make the other feel even better by trying to slam into his prostate. The man tightened to a point where he thought he wasn’t going to be able to move anymore but he managed to rut slightly into him still. He groaned deeply all the same as that feeling got stronger.

“I’m...getting pretty close, Szayel...” The blonde panted.

“Nnngh...Fill me up...daddy...” Szayelapporo moaned loudly, looking down at the blonde with a slight smirk on his face.

Yagi nodded very briefly and pulled the pink-haired man tight to his hips as he felt himself tip over the edge. He could feel his own cock swelling with each spurt of cum that filled the other. It was obvious the man was filled with pure euphoria at the feeling of being filled so much given that he seemed to have cum as well without even noticing, his eyes had rolled back into his head. Toshinori choked out a chuckle but he spits out blood shortly afterward once he noticed that his cum was already leaking out of the man around his cock. There was already a small puddle on his lap, staining his pants but he didn't care. The other man seemed so lost in his own world of pleasure that he didn’t seem to notice.

It took them a few minutes to catch their breath and relax a bit. While they were more focused on recovering from their rough lovemaking, they didn’t notice the sounds of someone else approaching the classroom. The footsteps seemed kind of too light to be a teachers’ so it had to be a student coming back to the classroom for whatever reason. There was nowhere near enough time for them to cover up more than what they were so it was quite a shock when a green-haired teen walked through the door.

“Mr. All Might!! What are you doing?!” The teen shouted as he froze.

The blonde teacher coughed up a lot of blood as he almost tipped both of them out of his chair. “Young Midoriya! What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be off doing something with your friends or doing homework?”

Izuku sputtered over various attempts at speaking before his brain finally managed to connect something together. “I finished my homework a long while ago so I was coming to see if you would be willing to watch me while I work on my quirk some more.”

The pink-haired man didn’t seem to be all that concerned by what was going on as he settled himself against the blonde’s chest, his head resting under his chin. It was enough to at least hide more of their bodies.

“That can wait until another time since I am so preoccupied with him at the moment. I do apologize for you seeing this at all,” Yagi responded, his face bright red all over again.

The green-haired boy just nodded and left the room, heading back towards the dorms. Toshinori sighed and rested back in his chair. That wasn’t the worst conversation he’s ever had with the child though it was one that he wanted to avoid in the future. “No more of this kind of thing happening. If the wrong person were to walk in, it could very well mean I lose my job.”

“We’ll have to see about that. It sure seemed like you enjoyed this as much as you’re saying you didn’t,” Szayelapporo purred, sitting up enough to meet the other’s eyes. “Maybe we can get Kan in on the next time~?”


End file.
